


Reality

by authorgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorgirl/pseuds/authorgirl
Summary: From a very young age, Padme knew what was expected of her. She had a plan, but what happens when things don't go according to plan?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop writing Law and Order SVU Barson stories. Law and Order SVU continues to help me, and brought me back to my craft of writing. I'm working on Chapter 34 of my SVU fic Single and Seeking. I did start writing the sequel to my SVU story Not Everything Done In The Dark Is Shameful. Be patient with me please.
> 
> This is a AU Padme/ Vader Star Wars story.
> 
> My Timeline  
> Padme is 15 at the start of this story.

Padme's brown eyes were wide with terror. Moments ago she was hoping that the horrifying sounds of blaster fire would end, but now it was eerily quiet, and that was even worse. She was under a table. How did she end up here? Her people had voted, and tonight she had planned to take her place as The Queen Of Naboo. She had been training to serve her people for years, and now her world which she thought was peaceful was crumbling. Padme hadn't had what many would call a normal life in a number of years. The first time she entered this large house, she was intimated, but she soon got used to it.

Today started out like any other. She awoke early, went to the refresher. and dressed. She chose to wear her favorite blue dress. It was her favorite because it was simple, and it reminded her of the dresses she used to wear at home. Then, she went down to the kitchen where a servant droid served her a simple fruit breakfast. She ate quickly, she didn't wish to be late for her studies. Tejas, her primary teacher and mentor never liked when she was late, but today being late was absolutely unacceptable. Her teacher smiled when he saw she had arrived in the study room early. She studied Galactic Polities for 3 hours, then Communication and Debate for 2 hours, then The History Of Naboo for half an hour. She practiced music for 15 minutes before her teacher told her it was time to prepare for tonight. She took a bath, and put on a fancier dress, one fit for royalty. After that she made her way to the home's social room. It was set up for a party fit for a queen.

The room was huge, and in the middle of it was a stage. When night fell across Naboo, Padme slowly approached that stage. She was astonished that so many people were there to hear what she had to say. Padme took a deep breath, wishing her family was with her.. Tonight, she had planned to announce that she had chosen the name Amidala, She had planned to take her oath. The thought of the oath made her stomach do a flip-flop, but she smiled through it. She learned long ago how not to show nerves. Padme was about to climb the stage steps when she heard the door at the back of the room open. " I'm sorry Padme." She heard Palpatine say in a commanding voice. "You won't be taking The Queen's oath tonight." Before Padme could respond or turn around to face him , Palpatine fired a blaster, and the men he had walked in with him followed his lead. Padme turned around. She saw people who had been calmly sitting moments before scattering to take cover. She saw a young man fall to the ground, without thinking of herself she ran to help him, she soon realized he was dead. She ran to take cover herself, and now she was under a table afraid to move, there was a smell in the air that made her gag. She covered her mouth, afraid to make a sound. She lost track of time, when suddenly she heard her name. "Padme. Are you here?" The voice was weak, but she recommended it , as her teacher.

"Tejas, She answered in a whisper.

"Padme, they're gone. Are you alive?" Tejas, 's voice was now close. Padme slowly crawled out from under her hiding place.

"Tejas, you're alive?"

"I'm alive, and glad to see you are as well." He answered. Tejas, was a man of 50 and still very strong under normal circumstances. He was tall with gray eyes, and had fire red hair. His skin was pale, and sweaty.

"We need to help the injured." Padme said getting to her feet. 

Padme, there are no injuries. They are all dead."

"No!" She answered horrified, Her eyes searched the room to find bodies littered the floor. "We can't be the only ones who survived Tejas,"

"I checked every room. We are the only ones."

"We have to check again." She cried. Tejas, shook his head sadly. He watched as Padme's eyes took in the bodies surrounding them.

"Don't look Padme, shield your eyes." Tejas, cried. "We must stay here for awhile. Everyone must think we are dead, and I want to keep it that way for now, that is the safest option. "Are you physically hurt?" Padme felt herself nod no. She wasn't physically hurt, She sank to the ground feeling almost all energy leave her body and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Padme didn't know how long she was on the floor before Tejas helped her up, and led her away from the room of horrors to her bedroom. Surprisingly, her room had very little damage. Palpatine and his men must've not seen any beings to kill in this room. Padme thought to herself. She noticed a hole in the wall across from her bed. She wondered if all the bedrooms were like this. She wondered if she would ever speak a word again, she felt like she was in a trace, like she was walking through a nightmare that refused to end. She felt herself walking slowly to her bed.

"Lie down" She heard Tejas say. She did as she was told. "Try to sleep." She felt Tejas cover her with 1 blanket, and then another. "Don't leave this area until I come to get you. in the morning Padme." You can go anywhere in this room and to the refresher. Sleep well child, try not to think of what you saw. Wipe it from your mind." Padme watched in silence as her teacher left the room. What would happen to her teacher now? What would happen to her?

Padme had lived with Tejas in this house for the past 6 years. it wasn't home, but she often thought it was the closest she would ever come to it again. She hardly ever left the grounds. She closed her eyes, as her mind drifted to a time when she was allowed to leave. 1 year ago, Tejas took her with him to his home planet. He said in order to be a good queen she had to see life outside of the house, outside of Naboo. She had to see galaxies for herself . She couldn't learn everything from a book. She could learn from many books. She could learn from everything and everyone who surrounded her. He told her to learn from every life experience Padme spent 2 weeks on that planet with Tejas. It was the best time of her life, in those 2 weeks, she watched everything around her with the wonder of a child. She was introduced to fascinating people. who opened her eyes to things she had never imagined, and they were so kind to her. She never wanted to leave that place and time, there she was allowed to be a carefree girl. Something she had never been before. She almost cried when her 2 weeks of freedom to be the young girl she was ended. The powerful energy she felt as she reentered this big house was so overwhelming she thought she might vomit. She held her breath until the sensation passed, but the energy was always there, and a break from it made it feel so much worse. She forced herself to get used to it again, and to even welcome it.

Padme threw the blankets off her body, got up, and walked to the refresher which was attached to her bedroom. She found another hole in the wall, but no other damage. She stared at herself in the mirror, her dress was rumbled, and her eyes were glazed. Still in a trance like state, she walked out of the refresher. She walked out of her bedroom, and began to search the house room by room. She began to sob as her eyes took in the sight of more bodies, broken droids that would never be repaired, and crimson blood. "I told you to stay in your quarters". Tejas said softly, putting a hand on Padme, and turning her around to face him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note I'm still working on Chapter 35 of Single and Seeking, I'm also still working on the sequel to Not Everything Done In The Dark Is Shameful. 
> 
> Be safe and healthy everyone!

"I told you to stay in your quarters." Tejas repeated. The act of looking at Padme made his heart sink. Her normally happy life filled , eyes were almost empty. She hadn't made a sound since he helped her to her feet. He wished he could wipe away every horrifying image she had recently beheld, but he couldn't. He was a simple teacher whose job it was to train Padme to lead. He was not a leader. He was not trained in the ways of the force. "Lie down Padme, Lie down and forget all this." He said softly. He took her hand, her entire body was stiff, and her walk was robotic, as he led her back to her bedroom. "Lie down." She did as she was told. He covered her with a blanket, walked out of the room, and locked the door behind him.

Padme laid motionless in bed, this room used to be her sanctuary. It was the place she ran to in order to be alone with her thoughts, and daydreams. In this room she was always able to escape her responsibilities, but now it was cold and frightening. She wondered what her family was doing now . She had never felt so alon, and she feared the feeling was permanent.. Tears streamed down her face, until she fell into a restless sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Padme awoke to the sound of her bedroom door being unlocked.She opened her eyes and saw Tejas standing next to her bed. She stood up and entered the refresher. She quickly took care of her needs, and reentered the bedroom. Her teacher hadn't moved an inch. "You must eat something Padme." He handed her some fruit the size of grapes, she took 2 of them, and handed the rest back. She ate the fruit quickly and sat on her bed. Tejas knew his pupil needed more nourishment. but he also knew she was stubborn. He vowed he would get her to eat later in the day, he ate all the fruit that was handed to him before he spoke again. "We are leaving this place, pack some things." He wanted her to ask questions, but she didn't. He watched as she grabbed the suitcase her mother gave her, and began to pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later Padme found herself being led by her teacher onto his Star Yacht. almost immediately it began to move. Questions formed in Padme's mind. but she did not speak a word or utter a sound. "Padme you have to speak, You have to snap out of this trance. Palpatine has declared himself the Emperor of everything we know, and the only way to survive is to get out of your trance, and function! Live! Make your family, yourself, and your people proud!" After these words were spoken Padme tuned him out. She had no concept of how long her teacher lectured, and screamed, but when the yacht stopped moving he stopped speaking. She was so grateful. He put some fruit in front of her, and this time she ate all of it. "Follow me Padme." Tejas said a few moments after she finished her food. She did as she was told, and she found herself standing next to Tejas in front of a modest looking 2 story house.

Tejas knocked on the door, and Padme heard some moment before it opened. "I have been waiting for you Tejas. She heard a male stranger say.

"Where are we?" Padme asked.. She jumped at the sound of her own voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Tejas felt the tension in his shoulders disappear the moment he heard Padme speak, He hoped his lecture helped bring her out of her trance-;like state. "Where are we?" Padme repeated. She looked at the gray exterior of the house before her. .A short man with eyes the color of violet, and light brown hair stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Padme, this is Neel. He's a friend of mine." Tejas answered.

"It is a great honor to make your acquaintance Young Lady Padme. Padme." Neel repeated slowly. "That is a magnificent name."

"Thank-you Sir. " She answered. Neel smiled again before moving away from the doorway.

"The 2 of you must be famished. Come in, dinner is ready." Neel said cheerfully. Padme looked to her teacher who stepped into the house quickly. She followed him to a large dining table set for 3.

"Sit down Padme." Tejas instructed. Reluctantly Padme did ,as she was told.. She looked to her right just as a serving droid entered the room from the kitchen area. The droid said nothing as it put heaps of a green mashed food on each plate. It left quickly. She watched as Tejas began to eat.

"What is this?" Padme asked, confusion in her voice.

"Lady Padme, it is a dish from my home planet. It has all the nutrition your body needs. Eat up, it is best hot." Neel replied.

"It's delicious." Tejas said. After he spoke these words he continued to eat quickly. Padme picked up a spoon, and took a bite. She couldn't say she liked it truthfully, but it was food, and it was not meat. These things she was grateful for. She continued to take tiny bites as she listened to the conversation between the stranger and her teacher.

"it's awful what Palpatine did."Neel said

"Yes, it is. Word travels fast." Tejas answered.

"How can it not?" Neel replied. "He is now the ruler of the Galaxy. Everyone is talking about it. Everyone has an opinion. Neel paused for a moment, and gazed at Padme. "I understand Lady Padme that you were to be queen."

"I was". Padme answered, keeping her emotions hidden from the stranger.

"Such a shame." Neel replied slowly. "You would have made such a... lovely queen."

"She still can be... One Day." Tejas said quickly.

"Yes, she can be." Neel replied with a smile. "How old are you now Padme?" Padme forced a smile. She didn't want to answer that question.

"She's 15". Tejas answered.

"I'm sure Tejas has taught you many things Padme." Neel continued.. Padme dropped her spoon on the plate in front of her.

"She is a great student, she works very hard." Tegas said.

"I'm sure." Neel replied slowly. "What is your favorite subject?"

I can't choose just one." She answered.

"Do you cook?" Neel asked.

"Yes she cooks very well. Tejas answered quickly.

"What is your speciality?" Neel asked gazing onto Padme's eyes.

"I don't have one Sir." She answered Since the moment she entered this gray house she had been fighting the urge to bolt. It took all the energy she had not to show fear. "Thank-you for the meal sir. We should go, staying here too long may put you in great danger."

"Don't worry about me Young Lady Padme."

"Sir, if Palpatine isn't 100 percent confident we're dead. He will come looking for us." That's why we left the house. Isn't it Tejas?" Her teacher glanced at her, but said nothing.

"You and Tejas are welcome here. I am not afraid."

"Forgive me, but you should be."

"We're staying here Padme." Tejas said. "We're safe here. I'll get our things from the Star Yacht, I should have done that when we arrived."

"I'll do that." Padme said quickly, rising from the uncomfortable chair she had been sitting in. Tejas nodded in approval, and Padme exited the gray house as fast as she could without running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Padme entered the Star Yacht, and ran to the it's refresher. Suddenly she was overcome by nausea, and almost immediately threw up the. food she had eaten. She cleaned herself up quickly, exited the refresher, and found a seat She looked at the truck she had packed. She didn't want to bring her things into that house. She didn't even know what planet she was on, but she imagined herself leaving it, Sleep soon claimed her. An hour passed before she awoke and looked around. Thankfully, she was still on the Star Yacht. She stood up and walked to the controls. She didn't know much about flying, but she contemplated trying her hand at it. She couldn't leave her teacher behind. She had to convince him to leave this place with her. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to find herself staring into her teacher's eyes.

"Padme, I was worried about you. Let me help you with our trucks. What are you doing by the controls?"

"Tejas, please let's leave here. I've had a bad feeling since we arrived,""

"You have had a difficult few days." Tejas answered calmly.

"That's not it! Please, trust me, and let's go... now."

"No, I told you we're safe here. I trust Neel."

"You shouldn't." Padme answered. She watched as Tejas picked up 2 trucks. Her stomach did a flip flop, but she followed her teacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Padme reentered the gray house, a chill went down her spine. She followed Tejas down a narrow hallway to a bedroom, the door was wide open. Padme walked inside with her teacher who put the trucks down. Padme still felt ill. 2 beds were in the room and Padme sat on one. Tejas sat on the other. "Don't worry Padme, We will be fine. One day you will be queen." Tejas said.

"Maybe if I survive."

"You will", Tejas answered authoritatively "Go to sleep." Padme closed her eyes, but didn't sleep. She heard Tegas snoring in the bed next to hers..

The next sound she heard was Neel's voice. "Breakfast is served!" Neel called. Padme didn't move, the idea of another meal in this place brought on a fresh wave of nausea. She heard movement in the room, and her truck being opened Moments later she felt something being thrown on the bed.

"Padme get up, Tejas said. "I will leave the room so you can dress". Padme opened her eyes, and sat up in bed. Her eyes focused on the dress Tejas had taken from her trunk. It was long, turquoise, and had a V neckline. She watched as Tegas left the room, closing the door behind him. Moments later she heard another door open and close. Slowly, she got out of bed, and carefully made it. She noticed for the first time that the bedroom she was in had a refresher attached to it. She grabbed her dress, and quickly entered the refresher. She washed and dressed as fast as she could." Padme are you dressed?" She heard Trjas ask.

"Yes." Padme answered. She watched as Tejas reentered the room. He smiled.

"Are you ready?" Tejas asked.

"We should leave." Padme whispered.

"I will talk to you later. We don't want to keep our host waiting." Padme smiled, and followed Tejas to the dining area. The droids were gone, and 3 plates were piled high with fruit.

"You look lovely," Neel said smiling at Padme."

"Thank-you." Padme answered. She quietly ate her fruit , and listened intently to the conversation between Neel and Tejas.

Padme was relieved when Tejas looked directly at her, and addressed Neel, "Will you excuse Padme and I for a moment?"

"Of course Tejas." Neel answered, Padme and Tejas rose from their seats. They walked back to the bedroom they had stayed in. Tejas shut the door and turned to Padme.

"When are we leaving?" Padme asked..

"Padme there are very few places to go, and again I trust Neel." Padme was silent for several long moments. She looked inside her packed trunk to make sure everything was there, it was. "Let's get out of here." She said picking up her truck and facing Tejas.

"Padme I know you're frightened, this is a very uncertain time, but you will thrive. You are a strong, charming, beautiful young woman, and I have taught you well."

"I know Tejas. You taught me to be a leader.

"No, I didn't, you were born with that ability. I just gave you tools and an education."

"I still have plenty to learn. I don't think I was ready to be queen."

"You were Padme, and one day, you will be a powerful woman."

"I only want power to help others, otherwise it's useless. Tejas you said there are very few places to go, but we can go to Naboo. We will be safe there, my family will take you in." Tejas smiled. He grabbed his trunk. Padme followed him out of the room, and to the front door where Neel stood.

"I hope to see you again, Tejas, old friend,""Neel said. He opened the door. His violet eyes locked onto Padme and would not let go. She wanted nothing more in that moment then to look away, but she didn't. She forced herself to talk to him.

"Thank-you for your hospitality Sir." Tejas placed his hand on Padme's right shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Good-bye Padme."

""What? Tejas I'm going with you."

"Padme, every powerful man, has a powerful woman who stands beside him. You are staying here, and Neel will make sure you marry a man of power." Tejas said.

"No! I don't want that! Don't leave me here. Tejas, Please, I want to go home, I want to go back to Naboo."

"Padme, there is nothing left for you there. This is what is best for your future. I am just a teacher, a teacher with nothing left to teach. Neel knows powerful people. He will make sure you marry well."

"No!" Padme said running to the door. She was almost out of the house when she felt the grip of a droid on her body, holding her back. Tejas looked into his student's fear filled eyes, the droid's grip was causing her physical pain. He looked away. He turned back to his long time friend Neel.

"Please, have your droid let go of her." Tejas requested.

Neel took a step closer to Tejas, and stared into his eyes, but his words were directed at Padme. "You are safe here, Young Lady Padme. No harm will ever come to you in my home." Neel quickly glared at his droid, and it let go of her. Neel's eyes quickly returned to Tejas.

"Don't leave me here Tejas. How can you do this?" Padme asked, keeping her voice steady.

"I thought I made myself clear,'' Tejas answered." I'm doing this for you.""Goodbye friend. Take care of her." Tejas said to Neel.

"I will." Neel almost whispered. Padme watched Neel retrieve something out of his clothing. Neel reached out his hand to his friend. Padme felt tears sting her eyes when she realized as the men shook hands Neel passed credits to Tejas, and he ran out of the gray house without looking back. The next thing Padme heard was the sound of the gray front door, being closed, and locked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note I am working on chapter 37 of my SVU Barson story Single and Seeking. Remember, I am always working on a story. Thank-you for reading.

2 thoughts ran through Padme's mind when she heard the gray door lock. How am I going to escape this house, and what is going to happen to me? She gripped her truck so tightly it hurt her hand. She wasn't sure how long she stared at the door in stunned silence before she heard Neel speak. "I will not hurt you, young lady Padme. You're going to be here awhile. Get comfortable, put your truck in the room you slept in last night. It's your room now, and then come back here. We need to get more acquitted,

"No Sir. Padme was terrified, but she managed to keep her voice steady. She silently vowed to herself never to show Neel fear. "Please send me home."

"I can't do that."

"You won't Sir, there's a difference."

"Lady Padme, there is nothing for you on Naboo at this time. Now. please do as I ask. Put your truck away."

"No Sir, I want to go home!"

2 droids walked toward her, and Neel directed them. "Take the truck from her, and put it in her room." Before Padme could respond, she felt the truck she had gripped so tightly being taken from her. Both droids quickly moved down a hall to the room Neel called hers. Padme was now alone with him. "I promise you, young lady Padme. You are safe here." Neel said walking closer to her.

"How much did Tejas sell me for?" Padme asked . She wondered if she could ever forgive the teacher who betrayed her, she was so angry, but her voice didn't show it, her voice displayed no emotion.

"That's not important. He did what is best for you."

"He did what was best for himself." He got rid of me, and he got paid for it.. How many credits am I worth to you?"

"Come with me." Neel said quietly.

"You didn't answer the question,"

"It's not worth answering. Come with me He said as he moved closer and grabbed her hand, He led her out of the room, and down a hallway to his left, at the end of that hallway Padne saw double doors. When she and her captor reached them, he let go of her hand , and opened the doors. Padme thought of running. but where to? "Get in that room. It is time for our interview." She felt Neel push her into the large room. "Sit down."

Padme walked to a gray chair with a red cushion. "You pushed me, I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I did say that and I meant it. Did I hurt you?"

"I don't like being manhandled." Padme replied.

"Did I hurt you?" Neel repeated.

"No."

"Then sit down."

Padme did as she was told. She folded her arms across her chest and spoke. "Shouldn't you have interviewed me before you brought me? What if I'm not what you want?"

Neel ignored her questions, and asked his own. How long did you live with Tejas?" He stood in front of her, and stared into her brown eyes intently.

Padme looked down. 6 years." She whispered..

"And in that time what did he teach you?"

"You already know. He was teaching me how to be a good queen."

"Did you ever leave the house in 6 years, did you go to other planets?"

"Not often."

"I presume Tajas never taught you how to clean, and cook?" Look at me Padme. Her eyes shot up, she wished he wasn't so close. From the smell of him, she determined he was in desperate need of a bath."

"No he didn't. If you want a maid, I am of no use to you."

"Tejas said you cook well."

"I didn't learn it from him."

"I see. Tejas said he taught you to paint. Is that true?"Padme looked away from him, she didn't say a word. "I know you don't like being questioned, Lady Padme, but it's my job to pick up where my friend left off."

"I was training to serve my people as their queen, That is no longer my reality, I will never be queen. Whatever, my teacher taught me is now useless. Send me home."

"Lady Pame, it is my job now to make sure you not only survive, but that you strive in this galaxy. Thr training you received is not useless. However, I do feel I need to warn you my training will be different,,, and it may be... difficult for you, but in the end you will have a blessed life.. I will be teaching you how to be the perfect wife."

"I'm not ready for marriage."

"You're right, Lady Padme. You are not ready now. When I finish training you, you will be."

"I'm not marrying you."

"Stand up." Neel directed. Padme stayed seated. Stand up on your own, or I will make you. Do you want me to call the droids in? They will do anything I tell them to do. Stand up!" Remembering the pain Neel's droids had recently inflicted on her she stood. "Go to the middle of the room," he continued. Padme slowly did as he instructed. "turn around, and spin. Again, Padme did as she was told, when she finished Neel was standing in front of her again. He touched her cheek, and it took everything in her not to flinch. You're training will begin tomorrow." He almost whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Padme walked into the room Neel called hers, grateful once again, he wasn't standing there waiting for her. This cold damp room was the only place she was free from his lessons, his commands, his voice, and his smell. She closed the door behind her, walked over to the uncomfortable bed, and sat on it.. She had been sold to him, she guessed about a year ago. It was hard to keep track of time here. 

Neel's teaching techniques were certainly different from Tejas's. Padme hated every second with Neel. He taught her how to cook food from every planet he knew of. He told her she had to learn to cook every meal in the galaxy, because she didn't know who she was marrying and what food her groom would like. He never allowed her to partake in the food she cooked. She only ate one bowl of fruit per day, and a tiny piece of bread. Neel ate the food she cooked, and when he didn't like it, he threw it on the floor. He would then step in front of her and scream at her so loudly, Padme could hear the walls rattle. Sometimes, she would burn the food on purpose. He made her clean the drafty gray house everyday, even when it was clean. She painted everyday for Neel, and he sold her works of art to his friends who gazed at her when they came to the house. Doing chores with little food was not the worst part of Neel's training.

Her captor found joy everyday in choosing her clothing for her, some of it she brought with her, some of it he bought for her. When night fell he made her prepare his bath. Then, standing outside of his refresher, she was forced to read books of his choosing out loud to ensure that she processed every word. When his bath was done he came out of his refresher fully dressed. He would take the book from her hands, place it down on a desk, and instruct her to dance with him. Those were the moments she wanted to sob the most. 

For tonight the ordeal was over. Her mind drifted to the time she traveled with Tejas, and met kind people, she pictured their faces, and she felt her mouth turn up into a smile. She remembered her laughter, and laid down. In moments she was in a deep sleep. Her dreams took her far away from this gloomy freezing house.

____________________________________________________________

The next afternoon after her chores,Padme was summoned to Neel's large library. She hated this room, It was the place where Neel conducted her interview after buying her, and where the majority of her training took place. "Sit down Young Lady Padme." Neel commanded. She walked slowly to the grey chair with the red cushion and sat. Neel stood in front of her. his eyes glued to her. She resisted the urge to look away. "Happy Anniversary. One year ago today you came to live with me, and changed my life. "Are you happy here?"

"No." Padme answered softly, angrily, and honestly.

"A good wife always appears happy for her husband, even if she has to pretend."

"I'm not your wife," Padme replied softly, and bitterly. 

"You're right, but I have tried for a year to make you the perfect marriage candidate for any powerful man. I have failed. You're beautiful, you're kind, but you are not obedient. I know you find ways to purposely defy me. You are too opinionated." 

"I am too young to be a wife, and I wouldn't marry anyone you wanted me to."

"I know when your birthday is young lady. Tegas told me. You turn 16 in 7 days.The only way for you to have a good life, a comfortable life is to marry well. I know you've been told this many times. It is in your best interest to start believing it."

"Are you returning me to Tejas?" Padme asked, not showing emotion. Neel broke eye contact with Padme for the first time. He walked over to the library doors, and opened them.

"You can come in". Neel said to an unknown being.

"Thank-you Neel." The unknown man replied, stepping into the room. The stranger was tall and pale with white hair, and gray eyes. He walked over to Padme. "My name is Ptolemy, and you're coming with me."

"I don't know what Neel told you about me, but I'm not marrying you!"

"You're right. You're going to work for me." Ptolemy, said. authoritatively.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late as an exhausted Padme walked across the floor of The Star Dust, a gentleman's club on Coruscant she was forced to work at. She just served what she hoped was her last customer of the night. He ordered wine, and drank it slowly as he undressed her with his silver eyes, Ptolemy caught her eye. He walked toward her, and took the tray from her hands. "Happy Birthday Princess.." He said. "You're 18, almost a woman." He put the tray down on the bar. and placed his hands around her waist. 

"What do you want Ptolemy?"" She asked. He smirked at her. He took his hands off her waist, placed them on her shoulders and turned her around. "I need you to get yourself into that room. He answered. He took his right hand off her body, and pointed at one of the private rooms across from her.

"I can serve more drinks."

"I didn't give you that option." You go into that room yourself or I will drag you there."

"I'm walking in by myself."

He took his other hand off his shoulder. "Quickly!" He yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Without a word Padme punched a code into the door panel, when the door opened she ran in. The door quickly slid closed behind her. It was the first time she was assigned to a private room. At least Ptolemy didn't follow me, she thought to herself.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up." She heard a male voice say. She quickly turned and walked toward the voice's owner. He was blonde, blue eyed, and surprisingly young. 

"What do you want?" She asked softly and as seductively as she could. She now stood directly in from the cloth covered black chair where her blonde customer sat. He didn't say a word, he was too busy studying her. Her dark brunette hair was in a loose bun, her matching eyes looked at him with determination. She wore a short burgundy dress with a square neckline. "What is it you want?" she asked again, walking closer to the chair. "Do you want me to come closer?"

"Yes", The young man answered confidently. Without thinking she straddled him. "Is this close enough? She whispered. She asked, placing her hands on his muscular chest.

"I'm Darth Vader." 

"Oh well, what do you want? She asked calmly.

"That doesn't frighten you?"

"Nothing frightens me." The blonde man, she now knew as Darth Vader raised his hand, she mentally prepared herself to be struck but suddenly she felt his hand gently touch her check. She was surprised to find herself disappointed when seconds later he removed his hand.. 

"You don't have to do anything." He said.

"What?" She asked ,keeping her voice calm, and her face expressionless.

"I apologize for touching you. You don't have to do anything Padme."

"My name is Shira. She replied rapidly,

"No, your name is Padme. and I want to talk to you."

"I'll talk to you, because you paid for this room, but don't call me by that name."

"Padme." He whispered.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled. It was the first time he saw her express emotion since she walked into this room like a droid on autopilot.

"Your name is Padme." 

"No it's not." She answered glaring at him. "My name is Shira."

"Well." He said calmly, staring deeply into her brown eyes., "I paid so I can call you whatever I want." She carefully got off his lap., and turned away from him, but it didn't help. She still felt his intense blue eyes following her. "How long have you been here Padme?"

"She turned to face him. "I was brought here when I was almost 16. Today is my 18th birthday."

"I know you don't like it here."

"What does that matter? She replied flatly. "

As long as you're here, I'm the only person you will have to see. You will no longer be forced to serve."

"Whatever you say. She said, her voice full of doubt.

"You don't believe me? You will." His voice was low and full of determination. He rose from the black chair." I will be back tomorrow." He strode slowly toward the door.

"I'll be waiting for you." she said softly, and seductively. It sickened him that she felt she had to act, he knew she didn't believe him. 

"Happy Birthday Padme." He said right before the door slid open. He walked out, disappointed she didn't respond. 

Author's Note: In this story Vader does not have a suit

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a Special Star Wars Fan who inspires me.


End file.
